Once or Twice
by csvonb
Summary: A cute oneshot about Lilly and Oliver. They go to the skate park on a skate date, as Miley calls it. Lolliver. Please R&R.


**A/N- **Hey everyone. I've decided to write a few one-shots to get back in the Hannah Montana writing mode. Here's the first one. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Enjoy!

"Lil, do you want to come to the mall with me today?" Miley asked her best friend as they exited the school. It was Friday and they had just finished their last class of the week.

"Sorry, Miles, I can't. I'm heading to the skate park with Oliver," Lilly replied, blushing as she said this.

"Oooh, a skate date," Miley said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's not a date!" Lilly objected.

"But you wish it were," Miley said, "Lilly and Oliver sitting in the tree. K-I-S-" Miley was interrupted by Lilly's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Shh!" Lilly whispered fiercely, "You're so immature." Miley ripped Lilly's hand from her mouth.

"I know and you know that you like him," Miley said.

"Shh! He's coming!" Lilly replied. Miley smiled, satisfied.

"Denial," she whispered. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Hello, ladies," Oliver greeted the girls.

"Hey, Oliver," Miley said.

"Hiya," Lilly replied.

"Ah! My phone! I should really go take this call," Miley said, using the first excuse to get away and leave her two friends alone.

"But it didn't ring," Oliver said.

"Vibrate," Miley replied. She walked away quickly. "Miley Stewart making the world a better place for loooove," she said once she was out of earshot. She grinned and clapped her hands before heading off to find her brother.

"Do you have all of your gear for skating?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, do you?" Lilly replied.

"No. We can head to your house first," Oliver said. Lilly nodded. The two began the trip to Lilly's house with an awkward silence.

"So…" Lilly started.

"So…" Oliver said.

"What did you think about History test?" Lilly asked. _"Ugh! Nice one, Lilly. School is the last thing I want to talk about."_

"It was fine until band practice started in the neighboring room," Oliver replied, chuckling.

"Oh my gosh, I know! I couldn't concentrate anymore. I still have the melody of the song they were playing stuck in my head," Lilly agreed.

"Nice," Oliver said. Lilly glared at him playfully and shoved him lightly. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You know that song's stuck in your head too," Lilly said.

"Nope," Oliver replied and smiled cheekily. The rest of the walk was less awkward. They arrived at Lilly's house and she grabbed her helmet, elbow and knee pads, and skateboard then they headed over to Oliver's house, which was about a ten minute walk from Lilly's. Oliver gathered his skate stuff then they skated to the skate park. They played a game to see who could do the best trick. After fifteen minutes of playing, Lilly took a nasty fall on a really complicated trick. She scraped up her knee as well as her arm.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly, are you okay?" Oliver asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just stings a bit," Lilly replied, shrugging it off. Oliver helped her get up and escorted her to a picnic table. Her jean had ripped on her knee where she had scraped herself. "Stupid kneepad slipped!" she complained. She ripped off the kneepad to take a closer look at the scrape.

"Let me look," Oliver said. He sat down next to her on the bench and looked at her arm first, then her knee. "Eew, that's nasty!" he said.

"Thanks," Lilly replied sarcastically.

"We should get disinfectant on that, and quickly," Oliver said.

"I don't want to leave. It's really not that bad," Lilly replied.

"Come on, Lil. I'll buy you some ice cream after we clean that up and put a bandage on it," Oliver offered.

"Fine," Lilly said reluctantly, "One minute." She put her kneepad back on and grabbed her skateboard.

"What are you doing, Lil?" Oliver asked. Lilly walked up to the mini-ramp and dropped in. She did the trick that she fell doing and nailed it.

"Okay, we can go now," Lilly said. Oliver smiled at her before following her out of the skate park.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Oliver asked. Lilly blushed, then he did too, realizing what he had just said.

"Thanks," Lilly replied. They rode their skateboards to Lilly's house and cleaned up Lilly's scrapes. "Hey, do you want to head over to the beach?" Lilly asked.

"What about your scrapes?" Oliver asked.

"I just want to go sit down in the sand," Lilly said.

"Okay, sure. Give me a few minutes to run and grab my stuff. I'll meet you back here," Oliver said. He rode his skateboard to his house and got changed. He jogged back to her house and found her sitting on the steps of her porch, waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and got up. They began the twenty-minute walk to the beach. They were flirting with each other and Oliver plucked up the courage to hold her hand. He reached for it and enlaced their fingers. Lilly looked at their hands then back up to his eyes and smiled. Oliver smiled too.

"How're you feeling?" Oliver asked, referring to her new scrapes.

"I'm a bit sore now, but it's basically all good," Lilly replied. They arrived at the beach and found a shady spot. They each put a beach towel down on the sand and sat down on it.

Lilly listened to the sound of the waves and smelled the crisp sea air. She loved both the sound and the smell and loved the feel of the gentle breeze. She closed her eyes and leaned back with her hands supporting her. She felt a chunk of her hair blow onto the front of her face, but before she could move it, she felt another hand gently move the hair and tuck it behind her ear. She opened her eyes and saw Oliver looking at her. She blushed and bit her lip as he moved his head slowly towards hers. Soon enough, they shared their first kiss. When they pulled away Lilly was smiling dreamily and Oliver was grinning from ear to ear.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Oliver asked.

"Once or twice," Lilly replied, smiling.


End file.
